


Artwork for The Beast in Man

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Drawing, Gen, M/M, Traditional Media, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a quick drawing I did, to accompany my story 'The Beast in Man', wherein Richard and Paul are vampires.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Artwork for The Beast in Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Beast in Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692260) by [Silent_So_Long](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long). 



> This is a quick drawing I did, to accompany my story 'The Beast in Man', wherein Richard and Paul are vampires.

[](http://s1368.photobucket.com/user/paulchen2/media/richard%20paul%20vamps_zps4jstjnct.jpg.html)


End file.
